This invention relates generally to enclosures and, more particularly, to a refrigerator condenser fan motor enclosure.
A refrigerator utilizes an evaporator in combination with a compressor, and a condenser to transfer heat from interior air in the refrigerator to a refrigerant fluid, and then to transfer the heat from the refrigerant fluid to exterior air surrounding the refrigerator. The evaporator is located at a top of the refrigerator while the compressor and condenser are located on a bottom of the refrigerator.
Due to the different operating environments, separate and differently manufactured motors are typically utilized to drive the evaporator fan and the condenser fan. The evaporator fan is located within the sealed freezer enclosure and the motor construction is skeletal leaving otherwise sensitive components open to the non-aggressive environment. Conversely, the condenser fan moves ambient air across the condenser coil and is prone to buildup of contaminants on the motor such as dirt and lint which may be found on the refrigerator floor. Because of the more severe environment the condenser fan motor must be more ruggedly constructed to prevent contaminants from entering the motor. Owing to the differences in construction, an evaporator fan motor is less costly to manufacture than a comparably rated condenser fan motor.
Components common to both motors are a stator and a rotor. The stator, which is a stationary component of the motor, is formed by stator laminations. The rotor, which is the rotational components of the motor, utilizes bearings surrounded by a lubricant to allow the rotor to properly function. The motor also includes electrical components which carry power to the motor components.
Contamination of the condenser fan motor bearings by lint and dirt may cause the motor to seize due to the lubricant being wicked away. Lint and dirt may also be located between the electrical components and the motor components and impede the proper operation of the motor.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a lighter and more cost effective motor for utilization in the condenser. In addition, it would be desirable to provide air borne contaminant protection for the condenser fan motor.